


almost love

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [11]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Light Angst, Modern Royalty, Old-Fashioned, Smut, Top Jeon Soyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: modern but old fashioned royalty!au
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 10





	almost love

Three words comes to Soojin when she thinks about the queen; Love, power and danger.

Soojin knew what she would put herself through if she said yes to Soyeon. The servant knew she was either gonna be exiled or executed, either way she'll end up dead. The royal family declared that the people in the wrong would be exiled, and those who committed sins will be executed. Though the people of the Kingdom knew that was not true, they know that the criminals that were exiled are killed by hired assassins.

Soojin tries not to think too much about it as the queen bedded her once again.

"Y-Your h-highness." The servant moans, hesitant about holding onto the queen as she rode Soyeon's fingers. Soojin puts her hand over her mouth the moment she heard a knock one door, crying when Soyeon added another finger.

"Your highness, may I come in?" The man behind the door questioned.

A sinister smile appeared on the queen's lips, turning her head back to the servant. "Yes, you may." Soyeon permitted, flashing another smile at Soojin as Soojin was close to her peak.

"Y-Your h-highness." Soojin whimpered, voice so small so that the man will not hear her.

"The former queen has arrived, your highness."

"Tell them to wait." The queen ordered, pushing Soojin against the bed in process. Soojin only whimpered as the queen kisses her inner thigh, tongue lapping at her juices. The servant choked down on her whimpers and moans as she convulsed in the queen's hold.

"Yes, my queen." The man said, bowing his head, just after pausing for a few seconds to hear the sounds that confused him.

Soojin panted for air in relief when the door had shut close. "Don't leave the room just yet. I'm not done with you." The queen ordered just before pushing herself out of the bed.

Soojin was still panting, her legs and thighs wet with her own juices.

"Submit to me, servant." Soojin remembered the first time the queen had bedded her, hips burning, her body ached with pleasure as Soyeon took every control, not that Soojin denied her of.

Well that was quiet an experience, Soojin thought, looking as her son played at the field.

"The peasant's husband had died 2 years ago at war, your highness. She moved back to the kingdom just a few days ago."

"Who's in charge of their expenses now?" The queen questioned.

"The former servant have been working for Mr. Moon Taeyong, both farm and housework."

"How much does she earn?"

"Below the minimum wage, just barely enough to put food at the table."

"Increase her earning."

"Will do as you command, your highness." The man said, bowing her head. "I will excuse myself then-"

"Wait." Soyeon says. "Tell Mr. Moon not to tell Soojin that it's from the kingdom." The servant nods his head before excusing himself.

"What's wrong?" The queen questioned, looking at the servant with concern. Soyeon could see the visible hurt on Soojin's face, how the servant's face cringes in pain when the queen had touched her.

Soojin shakes her head, whimpering, "nothing, your highness."

"Strip." The queen commanded, to which Soojin had no choice but to listen to. Soyeon's eyes widened as she saw the marks, of broken skin, red and purple on the servant's body. "Who is the one behind this?" The queen questioned. "Tell me."

"Y-Your mother, my queen."

Soyeon covered her face when Soojin had notice her. Soojin only took two looks behind her before she shrugged it off. Who was she for the queen to still remember all this time? The peasant knew her head was making things up, so she chose to ignore it as she walks back home.

"For you, my daughter, the servant will only be exiled." The former queen said, giving the guards her orders.

"Stop." Soyeon glared at the men before turning to her mother. "Don't you dare. I know all your dirty business, mother." The queen said. "As the queen, I order you to give her a permanent home and a job."

"Start acting like a real queen and think about what you're doing, Soyeon!" The former queen shouted.

"Or you could stop and let me order my people around, because you're no longer in the position to. And mother, as the former queen, you should know very well the power I hold. She will be as I said, and whoever gets in the way of that will be granted treason."

The queen had watch as the servant was granted a new life, even had to give her blessings when the woman she was not allowed to love had marry one of their men.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda lost it halfway, though i hope you still like it. i hope the timeline wasn't confusing. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
